There's a Little Hotel
by David Falkayn
Summary: Something of a crossover really with Petticoat Junction and Green Acres. Intended as a tribute to Donna Douglas.


THERE'S A LITTLE HOTEL…

"We're here, Miss Clampett!" Floyd, the conductor called out as the Cannonball came to a slow, smooth stop. "Me and Charley'll be down there in just a bit once we get the Cannonball all sorted out."

"Thanks, Floyd." The blonde woman smiled at him. "Where's Betty Jo?"

"She's still living in the Big City with Steve, Kathy Jo, Jethro, and Bobbi Jo." Charley answered as he walked back from the engine to the passenger car. "Don't worry, Kate's got their rooms are all ready for them when they're ready to come home."

"We better get a move on." Sam Drucker smiled as he helped Ellie Mae down the steps from the car on to the ground. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"You're just wanting to get back to your checkers game with Uncle Joe." Floyd chuckled.

"Shouldn't be any contest." Charley smirked, "Joe ain't won a game yet."

"There's always a first time." Floyd smiled back.

As Ellie Mae walked back to the old hotel, her lips turned up in a smile as she listened in to the men's good-natured ribbing and joking. Pausing for a moment, the lovely blonde mountain girl gently petted a fawn that was nuzzling her leg. "Well howdy, little guy." Ellie grinned at the spotted deer. "Where's your momma?"

At that very moment a doe appeared in the forest. The female deer gazed intently at the young woman for several moments until, satisfied with what she saw, she bobbed her head once and waited as Ellie petted the fawn some more. Finally, several gentle pets and caresses and one loving hug later, Ellie smiled at the young deer. "You better get back to your momma now." Watching as the fawn ran back to his mother, a warm grin appeared on the woman's face.

"You always did have a way with the critters, Ellie." Floyd remarked with admiration in his voice.

"Aw Shucks! T'ain't nothin'.' Ellie smiled back, "Just gotta give 'em love and respect. That's all anyone wants."

As the tiny group approached the Shady Rest, Ellie Mae exclaimed in a pleased voice, "The place ain't changed a bit!"

"Of course not!" A voice, this one a strong baritone, answered back.

"Hello Dahling!" Another voice, this one with a thick Hungarian accent, called out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Douglas!" Ellie Mae responded as she hugged each of them.

"Hello, Dear." Oliver Wendall Douglas smiled back. "We better get inside. There's a bunch of people who just can't wait to see you."

"Hi Ellie Mae!" Kate Bradley smiled. "Come on in! Everyone's in the dining room, but before you go in, there are some people I think you might wanna see."

"Weellll Doggie!"

"Uncle Jed!" Ellie Mae called out.

"Glad you could make it, honey!"

"Granny!"

"It's good to see you again, my dear."

Hello, Miss Clampett."

"Mr. and Mrs. Drysdale and Miss Jane!" Ellie Mae squealed with joy as she hugged her family and friends. "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too, honey." Granny replied, "But we knew when it was time you'd be here and Kate's set a place for Jethro with extra sideboards when he's ready to join us."

"Billie Jo's in the kitchen and Uncle Joe's already at the table." Kate remarked with a grin. "Even Homer Bedloe's here and helping out!"

"We better hurry while there's still some fried chicken left." Sam Drucker remarked with a grin.

"Oh don't worry." Kate smirked, "I warned Uncle Joe that if he ate up all the chicken, all he'd have left would be Mrs. Douglas's flapjacks." Everyone laughed as Mr. Douglas coughed in a vain attempt to hide his laughter.

"Well…what are we waitin' for, then?" Uncle Jed remarked with a wide grin, "Let's commence to eatin'!"

"Come on, everyone!" Granny called out to the Douglas's, Mr. Haney, Mr, Kimball, and all the others gathered in the lobby, "Time for supper!"

_There's a little hotel called the Shady Rest at the Junction…_

_To those who might be wondering about when the next part to "Who Are You?" and "Infinity's Child" will be out, don't worry, I'm working on them now that the holidays are over. Donna Douglas's passing inspired me to write this little tribute to her and all the others who have passed on before her. Hooterville is a magical place where no one grows old, there is no crime, no war, and no strife. I'd like to think that Ellie Mae, Uncle Jed, Granny, the Drysdales, Jane Hathaway, Oliver and Lisa Douglas, Mr. Haney, Mr. Kimball, Sam Drucker, Kate and Billie Jo Bradley, Uncle Joe, and all the others who have left us are now sitting in the dining room of the Shady Rest eating fried chicken and blueberry pie for dessert and laughing and having fun. Then, after dinner, they all gather at the old piano to hear Billie Jo sing._

_Rest Easy Donna Douglas and all the other residents of Hooterville._


End file.
